Claustrophilia
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: Was a simple day for Sinbad, until Kouen decides that is time to make things a little hushed. Ren Kouen x Sinbad drabble.


Hello guys, Azumi-san again here with a drabble I made in my role-play blog. The drabbles consist into a prompt that my RP partner gave. There is the result.

Rate: M

Pairing: Ren Kouen x Sinbad

Warning: Sinbad, Ren Kouen and Já'far are characters from the series Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic, which belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.

Warning 2: This is a yaoi (boy x boy) action. You're warned

Prompt : Claustrophilia - I'll write our characters having sex in a confined/small space

The predatory glance that the red-haired prince had given to Sinbad made him blush as also take a few steps back from said man. Gulping hard the king made something that he never thought he would made; He flees, after all isn't the right time or the right place to do what probably Kouen wants as also he needs to have his butt intact for the harduous hours of sitting on a chair that he'll need to have while working. However the steps of the prince running behind him made the king uses his legs muscles at it's maximum.

Minutes later he heard that the steps following him had disappeared, so the king slowled his pace until he stopped. He looked behind him and saw no one there, making him confused as also anxious. - _Where is he?_ - The king panted hard, his heartbeat faster on his ribcage, the thrill of the man appearing to take him added to the nagging feeling on his mind.

Suddenly someone pushed him through a door that the king himself never knew existed on that part of his palace. With difficulty he managed to not fall on his but while the push made him get inside on the small room that was revealed. His back hits the back of that room, his grabbing on the edges of what appeared to be a cabinet, which he could once again recover his equilibrium. He opens his eyes and sees the darkened figure of the prince entering the small place, his expression shadowed so Sinbad couldn't see his face. - "Wait... Can we do this after I finish my work? Wait... STOP_" - He didn't have the chance to finsh because the prince is already kissing him harshly, stealing his breath as also his thinking process.

The cold fingers of Kouen fumbled with Sinbad's robes, his lips and teeth attacking the other's neck while that fingers gone to the monarch's legs to raise up the purple garment. He pulled one of his leg to the prince's waist, fingers digging on his thigh which earned to the dominant male to gasps from the tanned man's lips, Sinbad feels the man smiling against his skin when his probbing fingers on his entrance made the purple-haired man whimpers with intrusion. - "And you said... that... you aren't a pervert... manAH!" - The fingers are suddenly replaced that a much more large flesh, making Sinbad release a loud moan. - "Damn you, you beast." - Tanned fingers curls on dark and rough fabric of the other's cape when Kouen's lenght work inside of himself, his back hitting everytime that cabinet when the younger man thrusts inside him.

Hours later after the act they both comitted, Sinbad limped through the halls, his lower back and ass aches painfully because of the wild way Kouen was on him as also the long hours he kept himself sit down and scribbling on the scrolls. When the monarch saw that the prince was walking on his direction the purple-haired man instantly tensed, looking to everywhere except the red-haired male. When they passed Kouen smiled, his hand quickly going down and giving a slap on Sinbad's aching arse, the sound that Sinbad couldn't be considered as manly, which then the king groaned lowly. Angered, Sinbad turned to the man and glared at him, which the prince smiled perversely and started to run away, the king also running after the prince.

Outside the palace Ja'far heard his kings screaming, as also steps of someone running, his eyes instantly zooming to the windows of a certain hall to see his king and the kou's prince running into it. Sighing, the man resumed his activities on his office. - "Royalties..."


End file.
